redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shieldmaiden
*smirk* I figured out your code! I won't say how, though. Umrag the Destroyer 23:19, October 8, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Yes, I did. I won't tell anyone, and the messages are too long to decode!!! D:< Foiled AGAIN!!! Umrag the Destroyer 23:37, October 8, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Idea I thought of a really cool idea for a story yesterday. I was thinking about Bluestripe, a Name Remembered because I'm almost done with it and I thought of Hawthorn's role in the story. Suddenly, the image of an otter wielding a javelin and another weapon standing on a boulder and facing a storm appeared in my mind. I thought, if he appears in a fan fic, will he be a traitor, or a vermin impersonating the Skipper of otters by using his javelin. Tell me what you think and how I can make it better. Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 23:45, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Re:Idea It is a downpour with lightning flashing around him. I thought that if he was evil he could be impersonating Skipper so that he would get blamed for bad stuff or somethin'. I could use your help to expand this idea some more.--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 00:33, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I think he might have had Martin the Warrior's sword. I think I made him have Martin's sword so that Skipper would be blamed for its disappearance.--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 00:35, October 9, 2009 (UTC) That's terrible. You think that's awful? I'm the one who's terrible if that's you at your worst! I wouldn't have thought of that.--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 00:39, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Good, I likes it, I'm to lazy to make a sig--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 12:15, October 9, 2009 (UTC) did you..... get my latest code message? It's on your last archive. Why, Umrag you....?! grrrr..... ;) Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! by all of them, i mean all the ones you'll ever start and the ones you have now--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 23:13, October 9, 2009 (UTC) again good, again to lazy--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 11:24, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Pranks? i got one! waterballoon filled with vinegar and baking soda (make nice bomb^-^)--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 03:18, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Pranks I've got a heck of alot, buuut you'd get in huge trouble if you did them so here's one. Put salt in the sugar bowl. Lame, but wtf.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:32, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Re:Pranks If it's for a fan fic, the good guys could have a wire stretched across a path and covered up with leaves and stuff.--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 18:38, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Are these pranks for vermin? BTW, the band that sings So Far Away is Staind.--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 18:40, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Okey dokey, here you go. *Dye fur *Dye teeth Put pepper in cakes, etc. Put pink bow on guy's head. Cut off headfur Ruin fletching for arrows replace real daggers with realistic fake ones. Aaaand I gotta go.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:42, October 11, 2009 (UTC) OK, then. The Dibbuns pour honey on some creature's pillow when they are not usin' it. When they go to bed, their head will be all sticky.--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 18:51, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I see It was my fault. I was trying to be like Richard because I saw how he acted and I noticed that he's popular. I GTG, my dad says no computer past 9:00.--Vermin King 02:22, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey SM! Ng, avesnle!!! H meuer qgntfgq nd gauhmf Rxkn zehmf rekaqec qn Laqqghas! Femhts!!! Amc aq dhrsq qgex cnm'q jmnv qgaq Asgkef hs a uerlhm, ztq vgem qgex feq baoqtrec, qgex dhmc ntq. Fnnc hcea. Rxkn amc bn leeq Asgkef earkx hm qge sqnrx ztq ge jeeos ghs dabe ghccem sn qgex cnm'q jmnv ge's a larqem. Qgem kaqer ge feqs baoqtrec zx Unrcaf. Qgem mear qge emc Mxkaha geqs baoqtrec amc qgem Rxkn.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Okay!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! :D Ok, so I read Emanon and something else. I found them very good, just sagging a bit in the middle of your chapters. Also, I can't find the fic you co-write with Vermin fate. Can you send me a link on my talkpage? That's all your getting tonight, though. I'm going to go work on a Tale of Two quests. Be happy- you dragged me away from the Hunger Games wiki. ::) See ya- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= } }} Good, as usual(I don't even see why I need this job)--Longshot I'm gonna cut your head off, see if that works! No! I'll keep it, you just are good at writing good things--Longshot I'm gonna cut your head off, see if that works! That's alright matey!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Prankshop You want pranks? I got em! Salt and pepper in a cup of milk for a Dibbun. They drink it, and... ...throw up! I got more pranks, ask if you want them and... --John-E Gutripping! 16:43, October 13, 2009 (UTC) The wonderful, retitled, Update part! Online pranks or real pranks?--Clockworthy Traveling Scribe. Though my quill is my dirkpoint. 13:25, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Righto, then. I read a book about pranks not so long ago, but I've no idea if Redwallers have plastic wrap. Probably not. I'll come back when I get an idea. ---- Fairly large update to Menace Dreams. It may never happen again! Huge updates, I mean. --Clockworthy Traveling Scribe. Though my quill is my dirkpoint. 12:24, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- Okay, I lied. Pretty sizable update today. --Clockworthy Traveling Scribe. Though my quill is my dirkpoint. 22:37, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ---- Menace and friends find a strange hare, a kindly old ferret, and some overlooked Redwall revelations! Oh, and some of them are captured! --Clockworthy Traveling Scribe. Though my quill is my dirkpoint. 21:57, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ---- Update on Menace Dreams. Because arriving safely at Redwall is so passe. You need to do it with a vermin horde. --[[User:Clockworthy|Clockworthy From Clockworth to Eternity, or wherever my stories lie]] 01:17, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Prank for ye you know those things next to the sink, ummmmm wot are they called.... the little sprayers that when the water is on and you push the handle water comes out and you use it for better washing and such? Well tape (clear tape) the handle and then when anyone turns on the water they will get sprayed (if they are tall enof...-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 15:40, October 14, 2009 (UTC) [[http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ferretmaiden/Klitchette#Polls Klitchettes] wanna join the Klitchettes?--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:12, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Thanks-you keep on drawing too. I really do appreciate your comments-they help me to become a better artist.-Skywind Both are very good, just one thing, are they dead?(yes, gotten lazy with sig)--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 01:47, October 16, 2009 (UTC) *Gives puppy eyes and lower lip* but why? HAha, ok, need to go, sleep early cause I have Lyme disease, TTYL--Longshot I'm gonna cut your head off, see if that works! Loonies Hello, I believe that you put your name down for my 'little treat'? Well, here's the link, so fire away! User:John-E/Treat Thanks, John-E Gutripping! 16:33, October 16, 2009 (UTC) come on!!! send that message to Vf!!!! please? Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 17:44, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Xn! Nj, fnnc hcea! Vahq.... Rxkn reueaks vgn Asgkef hs, nr ghlsekd? Amc vgaq's JC? Qge Reftza hs Raxfak Spthrrekjhmf's zrnqger, ztq qgex're noonshqes. Reftza hs a varrhnr amc Raxfak hs oeabedtk. Reftza gekos qn cedemc Basqke Dknreq aknmf vhqg qge Sqrealzaqqkes (ztq ge ndqem fnes ntq nm uhfhkamqe lhsshnms.) H qghmj qgaq Asgkef bntkc che amc laxze Reftza nr Qarfnm Sqrealzaqqke. Amc H gaue lnre hceas dnr qge uerlhm ceuhshnms- Raqs are vaqerzeasqs; sghos, rhuer radqs, eqb. Veaseks are sbntqs amc qrabjers. Derreqs are arbgers amc smhoers. (qgex akk gaue slakk brnssznvs) Dnwes are qge onver varrhnrs amc sgnbj qrnnoers. Sqnaqs are Unrcaf's oersnmak ftarc. Amc akk nd qge uerlhm barrx sbxqges. Qge baoqahms nd eabg chuhshnm gaue sbxqhe-svnrcs amc qge reftkar gnrcezeasqs gaue qakk nr sgnrq sbxqhe-onkes. And I'm working on HE&GS!!! So it'll come soon, don't worry!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! prank reply to request on ur talkpage. -have someone draw a funny face on the other person while they're sleeping -to be awaken abruptly and rudely with a bucket of super cold water and some honey dumped on head afterwards -say that the parent called them somewhere (even though the parent didnt) and then ambush them with pies and grass and stuff. -a pretend vermin attack (like the little boy who cried wolf?) -torture someone else with favorite food (like you do to us with updates) that's all i can think of right now. and idk if you understood a single word i said. but anyway, --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 23:46, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Both gutt keep it up--Longshot I'm gonna cut your head off, see if that works! heh...sorry. i shouldn't have done that. it was stupid. i wasn't thinking. anyway, i edited it already...again, sorry. --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 02:12, October 19, 2009 (UTC) you're not dumb. i'm dumb --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 02:22, October 19, 2009 (UTC) no! i always think i'm dumb. and now i got you to argue with me. NOW THAT'S DUMB!!!--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 02:27, October 19, 2009 (UTC) any arguement is stupid! it's obvious! and i'm not smart! if i'm smart then explain how i got a C on a math quiz with some easy adding and subtracting integers! explain why i cant spell right and explain this! *holds up a math test with a big F written on it* EXPLAIN HOW I'M NOT STUPID!!! --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 02:38, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ...well...i guess....but you're still smarter. and nicer. i'm just kid that everyone hates. ppl look down on me. and yeah, ur right. i'm stressed. i come from an asian family so my parents are really strict about my grades. anything lower than a B+, they get mad. but i cant help it. it's just that math is so hard for me. i dont want to waste time and money on a tutor but i stink. usually, all my mistakes are careless and stupid mistakes but it seems...i dont know. i know what to do but i cant do it right. that applies to everything. sorry if i'm wasting your time... --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 03:51, October 19, 2009 (UTC) thanks, but i think i'm ok. i know how to do this but i cant get all the calculations right. and the reason i always seem happy is 'cause i try to hide my emotions. if i act happy on here, i might be feeling the exact opposite, or i might actually be happy. but i try to be optimistic as much as i can. --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 00:12, October 20, 2009 (UTC) really? well...ok...but i only own the high rhulain. so i have to walk all the way to the library and check it out. :D and here's another prank you could use: put something right in front of someone's face while their sleeping and when they wake up and sit up, they will bang their head on it. XD --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 01:00, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Sig help How do I make a sig like yours? I tried it, but it said that I couldn't put it all in. Help!!!! John-E Gutripping! 16:04, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Oh Boy! It's an... Update on: Mariel and Dandin: Never Again!! (Sorry for taking so long!!!) Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 02:26, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Update! On The Conquest Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! cool! hi Shield! i was reading A Swordmaid's Journey. it is really good. i love it! keep it up! --Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" 02:53, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey I'm almost done with the next chapter in ASJ just need to add some more details. BTW, I took that test thingy for the MBS and it said I was most like Kate.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 13:57, October 29, 2009 (UTC) errrr, i got over excited and placed my Fanfiction on your list without permission..sorry..you can remove it ...sorry..acident..--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 20:33, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I'm a scatterbrain..i plan to do something first and the next thing second, and i mix it up on accident..and i'll go looking for a pencil and immeadietly go to the kitchen and open the fridge..sometimes i forget what i was looking for when i get to the living room and stop and just wait for the idea to come to me...lol, i was thinking if making a squirrel named Skitty, to represent my bird-brain side (an alter ego you might say)--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 20:45, October 30, 2009 (UTC) i found that last remark, strangly flattering, but immensly disturbing....do you think i should call her Skitty, or Skatty?--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 20:50, October 30, 2009 (UTC) okay, you will be the first to see the update here goes: Once upon a time they all lived happily ever after the end--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 20:57, October 30, 2009 (UTC) you have no sense of humor! okay, real update on Fol's past..go check it out!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 21:17, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Head desk* You need serious counseling my friend...--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 21:23, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Update! on Folgrim--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 14:46, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Both are good, keep it coming, to lazy to make sig--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 15:15, October 31, 2009 (UTC) This Update is so epic... It deserves a whole new section, 'cause, apparently, in Menace Dreams, hares can serve the honorable and the vermin. !---"Clockworthy" From Clockworth to Eternity, or wherever my stories lie 20:34, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I updated ASJ.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 23:07, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Update! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:30, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Update on ZA Zaran Rhulain Message me! that's okay I understand about that, and no, you're not a terrible co-writer. I do have e-mail, but not me personally. My family shares it. It also has our last name in it sooo..... IDK.... :\ We could talk on the fan fiction wiki in non-code. Not very many people go there anymore. Then we could cut-paste the message onto a document and delete the message on the wiki.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Update! on Folgrim!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 13:35, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I think you're writing a story about, like, the 14 hundreds with no guns. Can I be in it? Umrag the Destroyer 13:47, November 1, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Yea, I'm now the sole voice actor for all the charac...nah I'm just kidding xD. The picture version of the cast and crew hasn't been updated in sometime, you have to see the journal for the complete list, it's pretty full and long Zaran Rhulain Message me! :Oh ok, here is the link then: http://redwall-animation.deviantart.com/journal/26611863/ :Eh, not really back back since I'm still besieged by school, I'll just come on periodically and update when I can. It seems that everytime I check, Redwall Wikia gains another dozen users. :Zaran Rhulain Message me! FINALLY THERE! Menace and company finally make it to Noonvale! But the story is far from over... --!---"Clockworthy" From Clockworth to Eternity, or wherever my stories lie 02:05, November 5, 2009 (UTC) All three updates are good, keep it up, and give the people the updates--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 14:01, November 6, 2009 (UTC)(again to lazy and GT do school) Update! A double update on 'Badrang and Badredd'!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! I love them! Wow. Those are really great. I'll definitely be using one of them. I think I'll use the 1st one probably because the idea is already forming in my head. Thank you so much for all this advice! widget/update for some reason, my computer won't let me use the shoutbox and i don't know why :P but i loved the new update. i like the introduction of fatgutt...and i hate him already! lol good job! --Rhulasunwave101 19:27, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Oh dear... Now I'm afraid of what'll happen...but yes! Please add me to the list! don't worry, i voted (: don't worry, i voted (: --Rhulasunwave101 19:53, November 8, 2009 (UTC) May you please read my fan fiction? --The Arctic Warrior Come'n'Talk! 21:13, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update on Rhula. (: Both updates are awesome, keep it coming mate!--Captain Jack Sparrow Guess what I got! I got a jar of dirt*chants* Okay, I'll get working on it when I get back from going to the mall. I just hope I haven't bit off more than I can chew! -Gulp- F.Y.I., because there's five people, it will take a LOT longer than normal to sketch and a REALLY long time to photoshop it. But I think I can get it done in like a day for the photoshopping, no clue how long for the sketch. YAY!! COMMISSIONS!!! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 21:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC) WOAAAH! No clue how this came to be so quickly. But it is. Enjoy...Saturday I photoshop. -Bows- --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:48, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I haven't quit writing "Streamrunner," I'm just waiting on my beta to check the next section. Sorry for the long wait. I haven't quit writing "Streamrunner," I'm just waiting on my beta to check the next section. I don't know how long it'll be before they can get back on, though. I'll post once that gets done. I've also got a few blank scenes I need to fill in and I have no idea how to do it yet. :)--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 15:19, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Regarding updates I will be updating every Tuesday night, so look on Wed. to see what I did! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:53, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Finally an update! On 'Darkblades'!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! well I may not take her advice. someone will die though..... LOLE....--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! ha *smug smile* yes, actually, I did. not that he listens to me......... :P AH!!! I will take it back if you dont kill the otters!!! Please? *puppy eyes* Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 20:21, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on There's Hares on This Mountain. It's like a valley of rising and falling action! -----Clockworthy From Clockworth to Eternity, or wherever my stories lie 15:35, November 14, 2009 (UTC) All three good, I think the people will like the bottome update(to lazy o make sig)--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 18:37, November 14, 2009 (UTC) KILL ANYONE BUT THE OTTERS!!!! Brome- FINE! Grumm- YEAH, SURE! the girly squirrel- WHY NOT???? JUST DONT KILL THE OTTERS!!!!!!! oh, and have you put your name on my friend list? because... you are my friend, right? Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 22:21, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! true.......... ;D. and thank you. I hope that, when you were going through that hard time, that you thought of me as a true friend. :) about the land of little rain.... oh dear. Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 15:15, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Because of illnesses, I've been watching Nickelodeon a lot, thusly catching up on what movies I want to see, seeing what they're marketing to children now, etc. :P So many people thought of Mattimeo as a brat. I never really thought that... I HATED Vitch though. And Slagar. BJ does a good job of making you really despise people in his books. :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:42, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Yesa, they are awesome! now give the people the updates!--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 23:33, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Update on Tonngrian - The Courage of a Sunwave --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 03:24, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm, I will have to check those books out. They sound kind of familiar. Oh, and I still haven't been able to get my hands on Hunger games. It's been lent out by my library forever. Neildown-- 22:51, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Awavian Srry matey your reaction was unexpected. Yes Awavian is my second account. I use it mainly on the wars wiki but sometimes use it on here too. Tonight it was LA on my account (shhh don't tell anyone that she knows my PW). Srry about the mixup I just wanted to see your reaction. Talk to ya later, Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 03:56, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I accidentally left a double "update request" on Alanna of Southsward. Could you please remove the second blog comment I made? I accidentally messed up and left a double "update request" as a blog comment on Alanna of Southsward. I forgot I'd left the first message earlier this year. Could you please remove the second comment I made? --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 21:42, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Comment I didn't mean 'especially 6' as an insult. You are always ragging on yourself and your drawing style, but you really shouldn't because you're getting really good!! Believe me, I know bad art. I had to deal with about 4 years of it. From me. You should see MY early stuff, which has long been recycled because of its high number on the awful scale. And believe me, I have some whoppers of my own in the mess-up drawing pile. I have complete commissions I hate. Truthfully, I would redo about half of my commissions if I had the time. Seriously. There's this quote I read once that I really like and take to heart: "All good artists were crappy artists who stuck with it." After 4 years of wanting to draw anime stuff and buying tons of books, I finally got it, but not without lots of yelling, crumpled papers, and failures along the way. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:45, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Hi- Awesome job on the art contest! You said you were surprised that my entry was #11. How so? Just wondering.:)--Skywindredkite 21:28, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!--Skywindredkite 21:33, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey, SM! I just found out that a book I rented from the library is from the same author as the Diamond Brothers. It's called Stormbreaker. I just thought that was cool. I looked online and my library doesn't have the Diamond Brothers books :(. Neildown-- 18:59, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Conclusion! Menace Dreams has finally been concluded! the sequel's beginning, involving Clockwith and Stormgale will be up shortly. Like, this weekend shortly. -----Clockworthy From Clockworth to Eternity 22:00, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Update! Tonngrian --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 02:09, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Guess what... it's weird that I'm already writing it considering I'm still a while from it, but I had a huge burst of inspiration and wrote out almost the entire final battle scene. You're going to LOVE it! (: --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 03:12, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Signature If you're going to use that signature, you need to put in the correct time in the time spot. Using the variables displays the current time, not the time you signed. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *SCREAM* The Black Rose of Redwall is complete!!!!! (get your tissues out) Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 05:16, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Update! On Tonngrian. It's not as much as I wanted to type tonight, but it's enough! (: --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 06:46, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Another Quick Update On Tonngrian (: --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 22:09, November 21, 2009 (UTC) hey Sm did you know it was your fanfic, Taggurung Quest, that brought me to the wiki? I found it (don't remember how) and read it, and really liked it, and began to explore the wiki, then got an account! you where my fave writer here... i didn't like it when you deleted them and rewrote them though.. (but it has nothing to do with my opinion :T so don't listen to my raving)^-^--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:16, November 22, 2009 (UTC) no offense, i don't want you to think i'm preaching you..^-^ the reason i don't like it, is cause it's like a rerun on the tv, or somebody taking an old movie classic, and trying to make it modern day.. i have nothing agianst you doing it, and i still read your revisions, cause i like them, and unlike movie classic revisions, they are still very good.. --Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 14:47, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Update on Tonngrian...again. lol --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 22:29, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Sorry For some unknown reason, I wanna say sorry for all the things I've done. (Okay..random moment over..) -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 15:32, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Awesome update, give tea the people, so he can se th past in objects?--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 17:21, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Binnbarr/One of his kids, and I don't remember the others--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 22:33, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Yet Another Update Tonngrian [= --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 04:47, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Update on you-know-what. lol --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 05:00, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Update! Tonngrian [= --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 02:36, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Update On There's Hares on This Mountain! -----Clockworthy From Clockworth to Eternity 23:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I believe what you said about directing a LOTR musical/TV show. Hahahahaha! I thought of Naruto when I saw "BELIEVE IT!" *coughs and imitates Naruto* "I'm gonna be Hokage! Believe it!" You're a believer, too? Ya know *looks around to see if anyone is listening.* of them? Ya know, cryptids? I can't get enough of 'em! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:30, December 3, 2009 (UTC) WARNING! SPOILER AHEAD! Naruto does not become the 5th Hokage. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:43, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I think that the 6th Hokage isn't Naruto, either. Here's my opinion on cryptozoology: There are many reports on cryptids, right? Yes, In know lots of them are probably hoaxes but if there have been so many reported, then at least one of them is probably real, right? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:54, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Cool! Death! Death Death!*sins around in circle with paws over head* I'm gonna do Rasengan on him then! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 23:00, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I think so. Rasengan is a new jutsu Naruto learns from JIraya that is similar to chidori except it is just a swirling ball of blue energy. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 23:12, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Yes, Lee will recover. The sound ninja you saw was someone named Kimimaro, who can control his bones and make them come out of his body. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 23:21, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Fire Style:Phoenix Flower Jutsu! *shoots fire at mirrors.* Shadow Possession Jutsu! *controls Chris's movement.* --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 23:29, December 3, 2009 (UTC) LOL! How about this? Brocktree? Get it? Brocktree the badger lord and it sounds kinda like Rock Lee? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 23:41, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Kakashi. Yeah, you're right. As usual... ;) --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 00:12, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey, pal, can ya add my fan fic to the fan fic list? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 02:57, December 4, 2009 (UTC) just an FYI. In you Fan Fic List, my story, Skuttle and Autumn, comes right after The Legend of Luke. I don't care if you change it or not, just so you know. :) 18:51, December 6, 2009 (UTC) update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! It's December sooo Merry Christmas!--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 03:19, December 11, 2009 (UTC) update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge hey. where u been? you haven't been on alot. what's up, sister? --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 03:21, December 17, 2009 (UTC) aaah...okay. i thought something was wrong. eeh....haha....well, MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY EARLY NEW YEAR!--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 23:58, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Update On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update! It's a small one on Tonngrian --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 00:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Update! Big update on Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update Update(x5) on There's Hares on This Mountain -----Clockworthy From Clockworth to Eternity 21:20, December 23, 2009 (UTC) You wanted to know when i posted my fan fiction so... User blog:Skipper Rorc/The Runaway Here it is! (Finally) Update! Tonngrian --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 05:48, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays, Jean! :D --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 14:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Shield!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 20:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hello, Merry Christmas, SM! --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 01:16, December 25, 2009 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! --ladyamber88 Merry Christmas!! 19:02, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Finally! an update on ASJ.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:05, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Update on The Storm (no it isn't finished. It will probably be next week)--Martin II I scare myself... 21:27, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I was relooking at yore user page and i decided to give you a prank. when are you going to do that thing? the prank is when somebeast be leaning over you tear fabric so they think their pants are ripping. if most redwall beasts dont wear pants im sure you could adjust it, -Segalia Beware the Warrior! 06:11, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Update! Tonngrian --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 05:58, December 28, 2009 (UTC) hey hi! how ya doin? just thought i'd drop a line. i took your role model quiz, and guess what? you're my role model! i'm gonna be looking up to you now, so watch out! okay, cya, wot --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 06:01, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 18:19, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I haven't really been updating ASJ. I hope you aren't upset with me about that; I just thought I'd let you know why I haven't been updating. I've been really busy with ballet and school and my brain refused to cooperate with me when I tried to sit down and write, both on this and ACQ. But my plot bunnies finally hopped out of their little hole, so we're back in business!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 00:07, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 23:46, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 15:33, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 17:09, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Update! on Tonngrian! --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 07:20, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 16:17, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, no no no no no. I didn't mean it's your turn; I was just saying my plot bunny woke up and explaining the long delay. i'm not through with Chapter 4 yet. Sorry for the confusion.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:22, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 20:54, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Forums Hey, Shieldmaiden! I notice you haven't been on our forums site lately. Have you forgotten about us already? :P Come online, we've added a lot of stuff since the last time you were on. Check out YouTube as well, we've got many more videos (our playlist is under our thread "New AMVs") that you would like. We look forward to talking to you soon! Skarlath hey Sheildmaiden? wanna write a Fanfic together? I always wondered what would happen of Scragg had survived. do you wanna write something about that? just the two maidens, ya know?--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 01:02, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:41, January 5, 2010 (UTC) the ,ah, weasel who Cheesetheif was insanly jealous of and killed. in Redwall I understand! it was just a suggestion! :D--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 22:54, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:15, January 7, 2010 (UTC) update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 23:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Sweet update on both keep it coming!--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 01:57, January 11, 2010 (UTC) teeheehee! it's okay! i love it without photosohp too. you are da bestie sissy eva! *hugs SM*--User Talk: Ladyamber88 02:03, January 14, 2010 (UTC) teeheeheehee! thx for the cake! yum! anyway, my comp's been having problems. that's why i'm not on alot anymore--User Talk: Ladyamber88 03:34, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway --Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 04:22, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 03:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:31, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 17:49, January 23, 2010 (UTC) oops, sorry, I thought they weren't finished, or at least the seige is, it is really great, I was confused but that is probably because I didn't know who was talking, but it is great--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 21:30, January 23, 2010 (UTC) OK--I want this job, but now I am kinda pressed for time at sometimes...so I may not be able to keep it--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 01:54, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Jean! I haven't seen you in forever! What's up? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:51, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I've been kinda busy for the last two weeks but this weekend shall be much more relaxed. We'll be gone Feb. 12-15 and we come back to school on my B-Day. -____- Ugh. But what's worse is that one of our teachers makes us do Mon. and Tues. work. ON MY BIRTHDAY! Wah! But apart from that, I'm fine. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 02:48, January 26, 2010 (UTC) *looks at SM apologetically* --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:14, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Yay! :) --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:35, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:30, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 22:28, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Request Hey SM could i put a refrence to Keyla from RTN in my fanfic? It would be about his apparent memory loss...--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 15:29, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Prank Take a spoon of water syrup, etc and place it in a tiny puddle on a table. Grab some salt. Get one of your friends to come over and witness something "really cool". shake some salt on the water syrup, etc and hold your hand over it. Tell your friend that you can feel it giving off heat. Offer them a turn to "feel the heat". As they place their hand over the concoction, smash their hand into it. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 21:23, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:59, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Fan fic People have already said that Rorc has Bloodwrath and one of the things I don't want is Rorc to have Bloodwrath. Too many people make their characters have Bloodwrath when they're not Badgers. When I read RTN and Keyla's memory loss when he fights I thought, "now that is what I'd rather have my character have." I'm going to wrap it in as one character commenting that they've "only heard of one other case like this" and kinda reference RTN to cement the idea that Rorc doesn't have Bloodwrath into the reader's head. Any tips on how to make Rorc's condition sorta like Keyla's would be appreciated!--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:50, February 8, 2010 (UTC) That's kinda freaky...i might need to make a sort of spinoff...don't want to destroy Rorc yet...maybe the mental shutdown protects the brain...somthing like that...maybe since you say all cases are different maybe the raging is weak enough that it doesn't destroy the user and can be controlled better...Thanks for the help!--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 03:13, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Of course. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:28, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Its good, a few typos here and there, but besides that its great--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 03:32, February 9, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I'm in FL so I might not be able to get on as much blue told me that u said hi so, HI!!! WHAT'S UP SISTER?! how've you been? i'm really busy lately...man, we never get on at the same time anymore. i miss talking to you...;( so...anything interesting going on? and correct me if i'm wrong but ur birthday is on the 28th right? *looks evil for 3 seconds then turns away whistling innocently* what? why are you staring at me like that? i didn't do anything...;) --User Talk: Ladyamber88 00:44, February 11, 2010 (UTC) OH! HOW CAN I FORGET THAT?! *bangs head on table* btw, i was whistling a song i made up called SM rocks it goes with the tune "mary had a little lamb" shieldmaiden is a rockin' otter rockin' otter rockin' otter! shieldmaiden is a rockin' otter and i forgot the last line... goodnight!--User Talk: Ladyamber88 04:58, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Signature Image It's a bit large. Could you shrink it please? Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC) well, i scanned it! lol. it's not that good, but i hope you like it :D--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 21:53, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, sorry it took so long.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 21:16, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:21, February 20, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY BURFDAY, SISTER!!! i made u a present but my stupid scanner wont work. and i cant find my camera. >.< i'll upload it as soon as i can. anyway, happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday to shieldmaiden happy birthday to you!! WHOOHOOO!!! i hope u have a good 14th birthday, big sister!!--User Talk: Ladyamber88 03:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SHIELDMAIDEN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!!!!!" I hope all goes well on your birthday, mate! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 19:33, February 21, 2010 (UTC) OH! I KNEW THAT!!! how could i forget?! *smacks head then bangs it on table continuously* WHAT'S INSIDE MY HEAD?! anyway, my scanner works now..but it cant print out my homework. so...i'm in trouble. haha. anyway, here's ur pic! OH GOSH It was your birthday? :O Well, belated HAPPY FIFTEENTH BIRTHDAY SM HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD ONE!!! WEEHEE!!! Fren Kozdru YEAH TOAST!!!!!!! 03:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'ma Back! So I just finished writing this parody of the battle with Martin the Older Warrior and Tsarmina and I would like to know if you would like to read it. I hope you do, you generally have great ideas. One more thing, there's a new user on this sight called Rivenya of Mossflower. She wrote this story about a good vixen and a deformed otter. Can you check that out? My server's acting weird whenever I try to comment on it.(I thought it was good) Thanks! --Eulaliaaaa! Forward the Buffs! I gave you my music... : ( 20:13, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Update! On ROTE. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update On The Runaway--23:31, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:49, March 6, 2010 (UTC) update on GreenEyes christmas--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 20:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, SM! I wasn't sure if I told you, but I've FINALLY got my hands on a copy of "Hunger Games". It was pretty good, although the cliffhanger ending upset me XD. It was violent, as you told me, but there wasn't anything that really stood out about that. I've read so many war novels & all... But yeah, an awesome book. Oh, random have you read "Inkheart"? --Neildown60px| Semper fi 19:22, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:07, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm. Yeah, I'm about halfway through Inkheart right now. I kind of see what you mean, but I think the movie should have been longer, or had some of the action that the book has. I haven't been up to much, but I have been busy with highschool; subscripted variables, predicate non-verbs, all the usual stuff, lol. How about you? --Neildown60px| Semper fi 15:33, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Shieldmaiden! I was reading at the age of 2 as well. Anyways, I'll see you around. :) Update On The Runaway (there's a poll too.)--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 20:59, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Update FQ Fren Kozdru YEAH TOAST!!!!!!! 14:19, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Update Alert! On ROTE. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update on Hollyfire's Tale part 2 Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:38, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway. I wrote this Chapter just after i asked for yore help on rage. Hope it does the idea credit!--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:06, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway I corrected the inconsistancy you pointed out.--Rorc Ee aye ee! 20:09, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Jax and Felldoh!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:34, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 15:21, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Sorry it took so long to respond, I guess I'm pretty busy too XP. Ahh, so you're learning Latin? I'm sort of teaching myself German here & there. I know good amount of words, but I don't know how far I'll get learning from a dictionary. Yeah, I should really do that too. I always used to know when to relax and when to work, but now I feel like I'm doing neither, if you know what I mean. Hmmm, nothing too new has been going on. I went ice skating awhile back, like last month, which was fun cause 3 of my 4 friends were there. But we were tossing a hackysack and I wiped out trying to pick one up at 5 mph. I hit the side of my head and I must have knocked my elbow into my ribs because I was breathless for a few mins...Good times, lol. But the rest of the day was fun. How about you? Do anything lately? --[[User:Neildown|Neildown - We do it automagically]]60px| Semper fi 15:43, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Update finally!! On HTP2 and Myra Darktail's Legacy Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 20:32, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Ruthless Update on Fires of the Sea and Hollyfire's Tale pt. 2 Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 18:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 21:44, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Storm. --Martin II The Mad Poet 01:47, March 31, 2010 (UTC) nice thing on unsung, Keep it coming!--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 01:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 13:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 14:48, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Finally an update!! On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 21:49, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Badrang and Badredd.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Check out Bluestripe the Warrior Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 14:22, April 11, 2010 (UTC)